Electronic devices may require the use of tunable circuit components. In some applications, an electronic device may need to adjust the values of one or more circuit components to match impedances between different portions of a circuit, such as in a dynamic impedance matching network. Existing tunable circuit components may have a limited dynamic range of values, imprecise tuning capabilities, or high power losses. In some cases, existing tunable circuit components may be unusable in high power circuits such as a wireless power transfer system having large voltage swings.